


Kronos's Amulet

by Arewegroot



Series: Kronos’s Amulet [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arewegroot/pseuds/Arewegroot
Summary: The day had started off a lot smoother compared to how most of their adventures usually start. There were no much-needed pit stops on the flight.  There were no musically inclined flying pirates or crazy enemies devoted to destroying Scrooge and everything he loves. It had been a normal, fun, and happy family adventure. That was until they lost Donald.





	Kronos's Amulet

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea before the previews for the Christmas episode. So yeah...hope you like.

Donald woke up to the smell of moist dirt, a massive headache, and to complete darkness. He choked back a scared whine that had wanted to come out and patted around the area around him until he found his hat. Once he found it Donald reached inside and grabbed the glow stick, he had bought himself with the money he had earned cleaning one of Uncle Scrooge’s treasure rooms. 

With a loud  _crack_ , green light filled what seemed to be some sort of underground tunnel. 

  
“Hello?” Donald hesitantly called out. He was afraid that making any noise would call attention to anything that could hurt him, but he was just afraid about his family not being able to find him. “Uncle Scrooge? Della? Where are you guys?” 

  
Donald waited to see if one of them would answer but was only met with silence.  

  
“Oh…” Donald whined. His beak began to quiver, and his eyes started to water, but Donald smacked his cheeks before he could start crying. “No, I don’t have time to cry. I have to find Della and Uncle Scrooge. Now…what would Uncle Scrooge do?” 

  
The first thing that came to Donald’s mind was Uncle Scrooge’s multi-purpose cane. The same cane that Donald had seen him take down countless of monsters and enemies within the last couple of months since him and Della had started to join him on his adventures. Donald used the light from his glow stick to try and find a stick that was good enough to act as a cane. There was no sign of a stick in the tunnel. All Donald was able to find was some sort of amulet on the ground.  

  
When Donald picked it up, he could see that the amulet was made up of three independently moving circular parts and had unfamiliar writing carved into each piece. It looked incredibly ancient.  

Donald didn’t remember why Uncle Scrooge had brought them here or how he had gotten separated from him and Della. All he knew was that he wasn’t very fond of this situation at all.  

“Okay,” Donald spoke to himself as he placed the amulet around his neck. “Don’t panic. I just have to find Uncle Scrooge, and I’ll be okay.”  

Donald raised his glow stick higher before he started to venture forward. Donald was trying so very hard to be brave. He needed to stay calm and not start crying again so Uncle Scrooge won’t be disappointed in him. He knew he wasn’t as courageous and as talented as Della was at adventuring, but he could try. Donald could try to make Uncle Scrooge proud of him, prove his worth to the Older duck, even if he knew that no matter what he did Della would always be the favorite.  

The tunnel seemed to stretch out for miles as Donald continued his trek. It felt like he’d been walking for about hours (or maybe that was just his nerves) when a screech that Donald has never heard an animal male shook the tunnel. Making the blood in Donald’s body turn cold. He was going to run back to where he had come from when he heard a familiar Scottish accent.  

In an instant, the ice in Donald’s veins melted away and was quick with a warm feeling of safety. Donald had done it; he had managed to be brave long enough for him to find his Uncle Scrooge. ten-year-old Uncle Scrooge was going to fix this.  

“Where is my nephew you, hideous beast!”  

Donald ran towards the sound of his Uncle’s voice; he kept running until he found the end of the tunnel. The quick change from glow stick light to torchlight blinded Donald for a second before his eyes readjusted. The tunnel had led him to a ledge that overlooked to what looked like a perfectly preserved Ancient Greek architecture, along with what Donald guessed to be the only way out of this place and to the scene of his Uncle Scrooge fighting off against a three-headed monster, a Chimera.  

Uncle Scrooge looked to be handling himself perfectly fine against the lion and goat heads of the creature. Which was how the snakehead that acted like the monster’s tail was able to wrap himself around his Uncle Scrooge.  

“Uncle Scrooge!” Donald yelled out, his voice echoing from three different places of underground Ancient Greece.  

Donald could feel his body start to boil as he saw Uncle Scrooge begin to struggle to breathe as the snake just started to tighten itself. He jumped from his ledge onto the lion head with a loud and angry  _Wak!_ He landed on thing punching and kicking, even managing to rip out a fist full of hair from its mane. Donald was aiming to poke the lion in the eye when he felt a scale body whipped him off their back and into one of the pillars.  

Donald blinked away the black spots that appeared in his vision and was met with the growling three heads of the Chimera. 

“Dewey, catch!” He heard Della yell at him. It wasn’t her usual nickname for him, but he didn’t have time to complain about her nicknames. He rolled to avoid the Chimera’s next attack and to catch the sword Della had thrown at him, 

Donald continued to dodge and duck around the Chimera’s attack until he saw an opening. With a wide swing and with all the strength Donald had in him, he cut the head of the Chimera’s snakehead causing the monster to get distracted by its pain.  

As soon as the creature stopped attacking Donald ran towards where his Uncle Scrooge still laid on the ground.  

“Uncle Scrooge!” Donald immediately dropped to his knees and started to shake his uncle. “Uncle Scrooge! Come on; we have to go!” 

“No, we...we can’t,” Uncle Scrooge mumbled, blinking his eyes as he fought to regain his bearings. “Dewey, we have to find Donald...” 

“What?” Donald asked. “Uncle Scrooge, what are you talking about? It’s me, Donald! I’m right here! We have to go!” 

The elder duck’s dazed eyes started to regain focus and seemed to get wider the longer he stared at Donald. 

“Donald?” Uncle Scrooge said, sounding like he couldn’t believe that Donald was in front of him. “But...how?” 

Donald would have happily told his uncle about how he had managed to remain calm and found his way out all on his, but the fact that the cave looked like it was started to collapse from the loud screeches the Chimera was still making stopped him.  

“Uh...Uncle Scrooge,” Donald warned, but his uncle had already taken note of the situation and quickly got up, held Donald close to his chest and started to run towards the exit.  

“Time to go kids!” Donald heard his Uncle Scrooge yell over the sounds of falling rubble. They barely managed to get out. 

Donald didn’t look up from where he had hidden his face in Uncle Scrooge’s chest, not even when he was able to hear voices of people he didn’t know other than his beating heart.  

“Wait, where is--” 

“Where is Uncle--” 

“Uncle Scrooge!” He heard a boy say. “But where is--” 

“Donald,” Uncle Scrooge’s soft tone said to him over the panic yelling. “You still with me lad?” 

Donald didn’t move away from his Uncle’s chest and just nodded to let the older duck know that he had heard him. The voices started to speak over one another again. 

“What?” 

“Donald?” 

“Uncle Scrooge, what is going on?” 

Uncle Scrooge didn’t seem to pay the voices any mind as he just continued to talk to Donald in that soft tone. A tone that Donald had only ever heard his Uncle use when he or Della had a nightmare and the day they were dropped off at the mansion after his parents had died.  

“Donald,” Uncle Scrooge said. “Come on lad, look up. Let your family see you.” 

It took Donald a minute to move his face away from his Uncle’s chest and face four kids. 

“Cousin Feathry? Cousin Gladstone?" Donald asked. They were dressed in clothes completely different to what they usually wore, but they still wore their respective colors. “You guys came too?” 

His cousins and the other two kids didn’t say anything. They only continued to stare at him and their uncle with wide, unbelieving eyes.  

“No Donald,” Uncle Scrooge said as he placed Donald back on the ground. “These are your cousins Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby. Say hello.”


End file.
